Its a Girl!
by A Slytherin's Wife
Summary: News is shared! And its not what Tony was expecting. In other words, I suck at summaries. Please just read!


**So I have been toying around with this idea for a while...Tell me what you think!**

 **As always I don't own Avengers or any Marvel.**

Darcy Lewis always knew that she was different, While the rest of her friends were lusting after the new, hottest actor, Darcy always preferred Cary Grant or Humphrey Bogart. It no surprise she fell so quickly in love with one Phil Coulson. It wasn't a gradually feeling, she fell hard and fast.

No one knows of the love that she has for Agent Phil Coulson, expect Mr. Coulson himself. Though it could have something to do with the fact that the people were married, and have been happily married for the last two years.

Their marriage was both of the best kept secrets, no one knew. Not Jane or even Fury. How Fury doesn't know is a secret in itself. Darcy still lives with Jane and Phil is still the Director of SHEILD. Which could probably explain why They did not know of their marriage.

Darcy was sitting at her desk in the Avengers tower.p Her phone ringed with a text message.

'I am on my way up in the elevator. Dinner tonight at that Chinese restaurant?' Said a message from Phil.

'Sounds good. I have been craving Chinese for some time.' Darcy responded quickly with smile on her face.

"Who are you texting now, Tits McGee?" Tony Stark asked as he watched Darcy smile at her phone.

"Oh, you know, just my husband." Darcy responded with the smile still on her face.

"Fine don't tell me then." Tony pouted as he walked away.

'Tony is in a pissy mood.' Darcy texted to Phil.

'Thanks for the heads up.' Came a quick reply from Phil.

'No problem, babe.' Darcy responded, then put her phone into her hoodie pocket.

As soon as her phone went into her pocket the elevator doors opened and her husband, Phil Coulson, stepped out.

"Ah, Agent, this is a surprise. To what do I owe this honor?" Tony asked as he walked up to Phil.

"I miss your beautiful face, so I rushed over here." Phil quipped with a straight face.

"The sad thing is I don't know if you are joking or not!" Tony said as he backed away from Phil.

"He is joking." Darcy piped up from her desk.

"How do you know, Jugs?" Tony asked as he sat on her desk.

"Because I know Phil." Darcy said with an air of mystery.

"His name isn't Phil, it is Agent." Tony said as he made himself more comfortable on Darcy's desk.

"Pretty sure on my marriage certificate it says Phillip, not 'Agent'." Darcy said with a smirk on her face.

Phil had a look of alarm when his wife outed his marriage to Stark.

"I am telling you. His first name is Agent." Stark continued ignoring Darcy's comment. Darcy kept her eyes on Tony waiting for him to notice what she said.

"Wait! Marriage certificate? Phillip?" Tony said backtracking.

"You two can not possibly be married. JARVIS would have found it if you were." Tony said while pointing a finger at the two people.

"That what happens when you marry the Director of SHEILD." Darcy said as she stood up and walked towards Phil.

"What did you parents say about this? He is older than you?" Tony said pointing his finger now directly at Darcy.

"Mom is okay with it, never really knew my Dad." Darcy said as she side hugged her husband.

"What do you mean you 'never knew your Dad'?" Tony asked as he walked over to the couple.

"I know who he is and I have met him. Hell I have held conversations with him. But I truly don't know him." Darcy said as she let go of Phil and walked over to a chair.

"Do you know who her father is?" Tony asked Phil as he walked over to Darcy,

"Yes. And i can say she is exactly like him. Which scares me because I am attracted and married to her." Phil said with a smirk on his face.

"Why does you father not know about you?" Tony asked Darcy.

"It was a summer fling. Mom found out she was pregnant and she was going to tell him, but then his parents were killed. He then took on a lot of stressful things. So Mom decided he did not need us to add to is burden." Darcy said with tears in her eyes. "My Dad is actually a really great person. He has a such a big heart for all the people who are closest to him. He doesn't even know he is going to be a grandfather." Darcy blubbered into Phil's side.

"Shhh. It is going to be ok." Phil whispered to Darcy as he smoothed her hair.

"We need to tell him, he has a right to know." Darcy continued to cry into Phil's side.

"You are right as always." Phil said with the smirk still on his face.

"Don't make me smack you, Mr. Coulson." Darcy said with a hint of warning in her voice.

"I would like to see you try, Mrs. Coulson." Phil said as he brought Darcy's chin so he could kiss her.

"Ew. I don't want to see that." Tony said as he covered his eyes like a little kid.

"Get use to it. I am moving in with my wife and my child. You have no say in this. I saved your ass plenty of times." Phil delivered with his usual calm voice.

"Like I could stop you, Agent Man." Tony said as he huffed.

"So Short Stack, who is your father?" Tony asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Ummmm….Phil, sweetie why don't you tell him." Darcy said.

"I would Darce, but he need to hear it from you." Phil said as calmly as he could.

"So Tony, how do you feel about being a grandfather?" Darcy asked as she peeked around Phil to look at Tony.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked as his face paled from the realization of what Darcy was saying.

"The man my mom was with to have me was you. So congratulations, it's a girl!" Darcy said looking at Tony's eyes.

 **Please Read and Review!**


End file.
